


[全員] 生日驚喜

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 殤不患2019慶生賀文，為了符合當時噗浪上的慶生活動規定寫了全員無CP向。但還是暗藏了一點殤凜味在裡面（笑）。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 2





	[全員] 生日驚喜

今天是殤不患的生日，晚上大家約好了要一起吃飯為壽星慶生，為此還提前幾個月就訂了這次奪得米其林三星的中餐廳。

然而就在這個約定好的晚餐時間，他殤不患身為壽星，卻還坐在辦公室裡加班。

『那就真的沒辦法了，但好不容易才訂到的位，我們其他人還是會去吃噢～』這是當他被宣判加班時，打給凜雪鴉通知而得到的回覆。面對當日壽星遭遇如此不幸，他凜雪鴉依舊毫無同情心。

回想今早，原本還覺得今日會是不錯的一天。

剛過凌晨零點，巫謠就傳了一個聲音檔過來，說是為自己所寫的新歌，希望壽星能夠成為這首歌的第一位聽眾。雖然向來維持良好生活作息的殤不患，因晚上十點就睡了，沒能第一時間回覆這則祝賀訊息。不過反而使這天的早晨從浪巫謠的歌聲中開始，讓以往的憂鬱星期一增添了活力與祝福。

另外還收到來自殺無生的訊息。幾個字感謝平時的照料，加上那必備的四個字，言簡意賅的行事風格如往常一般。看發送訊息的時間，對方應是正準備出門晨跑。能維持每日鍛鍊課程的毅力讓殤不患非常佩服。

而那個凜雪鴉，則是算好他出門通勤的時間才傳來訊息。當殤不患收到這個沒有前文後語的影片訊息時，內心是充滿掙扎的。誰知道這個影片內容若在公共場所打開來看，會不會構成妨害風化罪名或什麼的。思量著要是這是個圈套，那麼晚上見到人就馬上打一頓。因此他最後還是點開了那個影片。

清新簡單的動畫帶出一張張今年他們四人出遊的照片。浪巫謠認真跟殤不患學搭帳篷的側拍，殺無生在殤不患指導下學著剔除魚內臟的側拍，還有三人躺在沙灘上曬太陽的照片。最後是一張殤不患在民宿沙發上睡到流下口水仍不自知的偷拍照，並標註一行字寫著「生日快樂」。

現在想來還真是中規中矩的慶生影片呢，而且還沒向對方道謝，就連稍早通電話時也忙到忘記說了。

不過說曹操曹操就到，電腦工作列上的通訊軟體正好亮起新訊息的燈號，點開與凜雪鴉交談的視窗，對方捎來了一張三人合照。背景是現代與中式融合得恰到好處的典雅裝潢，飯桌上擺滿盤盤得獎佳餚，看起來吃得很是開心的嘉賓三人；要是鏡頭內有壽星本人，這就是一張圓滿慶生的紀念照了。

殤不患點開照片就馬上將凜雪鴉從通訊軟體內拉進黑名單，免得晚點對方又要發試菜心得過來了。

聽著肚子傳來委屈的聲音，殤不患安慰自己再一陣子就可以把案子趕完下班了。

-

平時他殤不患不是一個愛過節日的人。通常都會由凜雪鴉主導那些大大小小的節日，然後差使他們其他人幫忙準備。可是現在晚上十點，他卻一個人坐在路邊麵攤上等晚餐，想到這天是自己的生日就不禁悲從中來。

小吃攤老闆見殤不患面有苦色，想到自己也曾做過慣老闆底下的血汗勞工，便多送上一大碗滷肉飯給這個顯然是剛加完班的小伙子。看看，加班都加出白色髮絲了。

殤不患收下老闆的好意，覺得人情味的溫暖治癒了這個夜晚。生日只剩下不到兩小時了，居然還能收到來自陌生人的禮物，令他感動得將擔仔麵和大碗滷肉飯吃得一乾二淨。

-

疲憊地轉開家門大鎖，殤不患注意到客廳內有個不自然的光亮。走進一看，沙發前的小方桌上居然擺了一個生日蛋糕。可這蛋糕不知道擺了多久，上頭的蠟燭都已燒融大半。蠟油沿著邊上流下，一條條痕跡看起來煞是詭異。感覺整個蛋糕都不吉利了起來。

殤不患見到蛋糕旁放著一封白色橫式信封，打算走過去瞧瞧。正當一腳踏上客廳中心的地毯，他聽見房間傳來「碰」的聲音，聽上去像是窗戶突然被強風吹開。晚風從窗外吹入，發出簌簌聲響，室內的溫度似乎隨著下降幾分。殤不患雖看似八字很重，事實上對於鬼怪之事他是敬而遠之的，就連鬼怪題材的電影都非強逼不看。

「誰在那裡？」問話如石沉大海，久久沒有得到回應。殤不患說服自己只是窗戶沒關好才會被吹開，硬著頭皮把注意力轉回到蛋糕旁的信封上。

『在你背後。』

一張大小符合信封的白紙上，打印了這四個字。

殤不患一動也不敢動，背脊發涼，寒毛直豎。整個房子就只有客廳是亮著的，這轉過身去會看到什麼，殤不患不敢想也不想去猜測。偏偏這時手機響了。螢幕上「未顯示來電號碼」幾個字嚇得他立馬掛斷。但沉靜不過兩秒手機又再次響起，掛斷後又響起、掛斷後又響起、掛斷後又響起……殤不患已經不知重覆多少次同樣動作，心裡急得發毛。

「啵」一聲，亮片與彩帶從頭頂上飄落下來。殤不患驚得身體一震急忙轉身，就看見三個拋下他跑去吃大餐的人，手裡拿著拉砲殘骸笑得開心。

「殤，生日快樂。」

「生日快樂。」

「生日快樂，不患。」

三人異口同聲道賀。

-

「凜雪鴉就算了，為什麼連你們兩個都跟著他起鬨？」殤不患吃著他們外帶回來的烤鴨捲餅及煲飯，不忘責怪平日素行良好的兩位幫兇。

「難得生日，偶爾為之應該還好吧？」殺無生答話時正分切著蛋糕。據說傳統上生日蛋糕的第二刀要由下個壽星來切，因此他就順手接下分切蛋糕的職責。

「他說會是難忘的生日。」浪巫謠綠眸閃爍。他幫無生遞盤子拿叉子，無非就是想要趕快吃到他那期待已久的蛋糕。凜雪鴉訂的這家是網路聲量很高的網紅店，號稱不加水，還添加比賽茶葉下去製作的。

「這已經不是難忘不難忘的問題了好嗎……」殤不患解決掉外帶，接過殺無生傳來的蛋糕切片。看起來的確是賣相不錯，不知是否名副其實。

「看過來～」凜雪鴉一出聲，餐桌上所有人視線轉向他。他手裡的手機傳出連續快門的效果音。

「喂……」殤不患無奈出聲，令凜雪鴉以為對方是不願意被拍攝，趕緊解釋道：「總是要留作紀念嘛！」

「那也要你一起入鏡才對啊，手機給我。」

接收手機的殤不患將畫面轉為前置鏡頭，紀錄下所有人聚集在他家慶生的畫面。

〈番外〉

「所以巫謠知道不患的備用鑰匙藏在哪對吧？」面對凜雪鴉的問話，浪巫謠專心對付個人小砂鍋裡的煲飯但不忘點頭回應。

「進門後我負責安置蛋糕、點蠟燭跟放信封，你們就趁這段時間把房間內的所有門窗關好。」凜雪鴉分配著工作，並以吃不下為由，請服務人員將他的煲飯打包，另外又加點了烤鴨捲餅外帶。

「這樣真的好嗎？而且信封裡的紙你要怎麼準備？」殺無生感受到從浪巫謠那裡投來的熱烈視線，便把自己只吃一半的煲飯推給對方。凜雪鴉提醒浪巫謠稍後還會再上甜點，要對方別吃撐了，但浪巫謠表示自己完全沒問題。

「拜科技之賜，我剛剛已經做好檔案。去不患家的路上若有經過便利商店就可以印了。」凜雪鴉搖晃著他手上那隻用螢幕大小稱霸市面的新旗艦款手機。「而且巫謠也同意幫忙對吧？為了難忘的生日。」

殺無生覺得，眼前這幕浪巫謠同意凜雪鴉整人計畫的畫面，簡直比摩西分海還要更不可思議。

-

大門傳來鑰匙插入鎖孔的動靜，然後緊接著是轉開門鎖的聲響。殺無生在極短時間裡迅速地確認一次是否都準備就緒。備用鑰匙用完就已經夾回信箱裡的廣告目錄本中、浪巫謠現在正躲在殤不患床邊死角，等自己的手勢後就會用力開窗。凜雪鴉那邊就不用擔心了，除了對方堅持要躲在玄關鞋櫃旁這麼危險的地方以外。那個人為了徹底營造出氛圍，可是在車上就點好蠟燭讓蠟油融個徹底。殺無生手上握著三人份的拉炮，小心翼翼地觀察殤不患的動向。

殤不患進入客廳，殺無生揮手，浪巫謠開窗。殤不患打開信封，凜雪鴉按下事先設定好的撥話鍵，殤不患手機響起。

殺無生承認，現在看著殤不患冷汗直流的背影確實感受到一些捉弄人心的愉悅，也難怪那個變態會如此沉迷於此。

躲在暗處的三人互相交換眼神，待主謀凜雪鴉點頭，他們一齊拉開祝賀的彩帶鞭炮。

-

以慶祝之名，凜雪鴉如他所計劃的技術性將殤不患灌醉，現在前壽星大人正倒在沙發上呼呼大睡。至於躺在地毯上的浪巫謠，讓那孩子醉倒不需半罐啤酒，更何況他喝下的是酒精濃度更高的水果酒。

「照理來說生日都過了，這並不能稱為慶生惡作劇了吧？」殺無生抱了一疊毯子來到凜雪鴉身邊，看著另外兩人的樣子讓他有些良心不安。

「嗯～怎麼會，這可是成套的節目內容呢。如果沒有一個完整結尾，又如何讓人難以忘懷呢？」凜雪鴉接過殺無生手上其中一條毯子，然後完成一大工程。「好了，你也趕快動手吧無生。」

隔日一早，聽到手機鬧鐘聲響的殤不患從沙發上甦醒。宿醉令他花了些時間消化目前的情況，殤不患思考著：自己似乎喝過頭就在沙發上睡下了，首先要尋找還在響鈴的手機位置……啊，就在客廳小方桌上。

正當殤不患伸長身子要撈手機時，身上的被毯隨著他的動作掉落到地面上。

「這是怎麼回事?!」驚叫出聲的殤不患這才發現自己居然一絲不掛。他趕緊察看四周，睡在地毯上的浪巫謠雖然裹著毛毯，但仔細一瞧不難判斷出裡面也是什麼衣物都沒有穿。

殤不患拿起被毯繫在下身作為遮擋，快步衝向臥房，果不其然在床上找到睡得香甜的凜雪鴉。他掀開棉被叫醒最大的嫌疑人：「凜雪鴉！是你幹的好事吧?!」卻發現連床上那人都光著身子。

「嗯……我什麼都沒做……」凜雪鴉眼睛睜都不睜，並將臉埋入枕頭裡如此否認著。

「昨晚所有人都喝多了，不記得也是正常的吧。」睡在臥室單人沙發上的殺無生被騷動吵醒，他毫不在意殤不患的目光，一邊說著一邊從底褲開始穿起。

所以昨晚是所有人都被脫光了嗎？他們四人之間到底發生了什麼事？殤不患思緒停滯在此不得其解。

浪巫謠揉著眼睛也進了臥房，手上拎著的毯子正好遮住了重要部位。他視線在所有人身上轉了一圈，然後推測：「可能天氣熱？」

聽聞浪巫謠此言，凜雪鴉忽地把頭抬起，附和著：「對啊，尤其酒精會讓人發熱不是嗎？」

「我說現在嫌疑最大的還是你！」

「不患再不出門來得及開晨會嗎？」

被凜雪鴉一說，殤不患趕緊查看手機上的時間。「嘖，糟了。」眼看時間已經不允許他繼續在這裡查案，殤不患只好暫且放下這起神祕事件。他迅速梳洗更衣，然後趕著所有人隨他一塊出門。

「啊啊啊為什麼多了一歲還是這樣啊！」成功達陣的殤不患在辦公室裡如此憤慨。


End file.
